alot of partys and confusein
by traintrackz
Summary: zac throws partys but why do things go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own restaurant, or song**

Very busy

zac calls nessa

Zac : Waz up Nessa?

Nessa:not much hangin with Ashley.

Ashley listening in because nessa does not know she is on 3 way

Zac: what are you doing with her?

Nessa & ash: going shopping

Zac: wow boring!!!! That is totally girl stuff!!!

Ash: want to go along?

Zac: no thank you. I'm busy with man stuff!!

Nessa: like what?

Zac: you know……. Man stuff?

Ash: you have no clue do you.

Zac: no I have no clue but I will find something!

Ash: good luck! You will need it.

Nessa: Zac I want you to come along

Zac: ok fine I will come.

10 min at the mall

Nessa: let's go to the swim suit store! I need one for Corbin's big pool party!!

Zac: ok

Ash: I need one also!

in the changing room nessa's changing

nessa steps out of the dressing room

Nessa: do you like?

zac drooling over it

Zac: love it!!

little kiss on the cheek

Ash: I'm tired let's go home.

Zac & nessa: ok.

the next day

Corbin calls

zac answers the phone

Zac: hello.

Corbin: hey what is up zac?

Zac: ash just spent the night

Corbin: kool well you ready for the pool party?

Zac: yhea we went shopping yesterday for a swim suit. Nessa got a sexi one.

Corbin: kool well g2g c you tonight at 4:00 o clock

Zac: ok bye

zac wakes up nessa and ash

Zac: NESSA ASH WAKE-UP.

they slowly got out of bed mowing and groaning

Nessa: zac have you made breakfast yet.

Zac: ha you think I made breakfast. You are funny.

Ash: omg zac! You have not made breakfast yet! You are a great cook!

Nessa: laughing the only thing he can make is cereal!!

Ash: what about the pie he made a brought to Jared's party?

Zac: oh yhea! That was store bought

Ash: well good pick it was delicious

Zac: thank you

Nessa: ok. Now we have a problem what we going to have for breakfast?

Ash: let's go out? To I hop.

Nessa & zac: ok that sounds good

in the car on there way to I hop

zac driving

Nessa: hey let's turn up some jams!!!

Ash & zac: ok.

nessa cranks some jams

Ash: hey this is miley's song start all over

Zac: turn it up I love this song!

Nessa: we do not have time we are in the parking lot!

zac whispers dang

zac hold s the door for nessa and ash

Zac: where would you ladies like to sit?

Nessa: zac you are such a sweetheart! (Gives him a big hug)

Ash: let's sit here.

a waiter comes and ask for there order

Zac:I will have French toast plz.

Nessa:I will have a strawberry pancakes.

Ash: I will have blueberry pancakes.

Waiter: ok that will be a couple min enjoy. ,

Zac, nessa & ash: thank you

after they eat they get ready for Corbin's big pool party

oh there way to Corbin's house

they arrive at Corbin's house

Corbin: hey glad you guys could make it!

Nessa: hey zac we will be right back we are going to get in to our swim suit.

Zac: who is we?

Nessa: me and ash.

Zac: oh yhea.

Corbin: you were right nessa's swim suit is pretty sexi.

Moe Moe and Lucas walk in

Corbin: hey glad you guys could make it!!

Mo mo: hey has ash or nessa shown up yet?

Corbin: yes they are changing!

Mo mo: kool I will also go change.

time slowly ticks on when the party ends

Corbin: ok every body time to go thank you for coming!!

Mo mo , Lucas ,nessa , ash and zac: THANK YOU!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own this song , I do not own catering service **

Another party!!!!!!!!!!!

zac invites everyone to his Hollywood home for a after premiere party

Zac: oh my gosh nessa you pick out the best decorations!!!!!

Nessa: while thank you zac I do a lot of parties!

Zac: well then so you know any good caterers??

Nessa: yes. I will call! they are called wonderful wonders!

ring ring ring ring

Nessa: hello I would like a party platter.

Caterers: ok that will be 21.56$

Nessa: ok thank you I will be there to pick it up in about and hour.

they hang up

Zac: hey nessa did you get it?

Nessa: yhea. I will go pick them up in an hour.

Zac: sweet!!

an hour passes

Nessa: bye zac I have to go decorative while I'm gone thanks Hun.

Zac: bye

driving to wonderful wonders

Zac at home calling up mo mo, Corbin, ash, and Lucas

zac dialing numbers

Mo mo: hello.

Zac: hey mo mo I'm throwing a party tonight at 6:00

Mo mo: ok I will be there bye

Zac: bye

hangs up

zac dials another number

Corbin: hello.

Zac: what up dude?

Corbin: not much bro

Zac: I'm having a party at 6:00 can you come?

Corbin: yhea I will be there. Bye c you then

Zac: bye

hangs up

finally goes two way

Ash and Lucas: hello

Zac: hey I'm having a part at 6:00 can you come?

Ash and Lucas: yhea. C u there bye

Zac: bye

hangs up

nessa arrives to zac's house

nessa pounding on the door

Nessa: zac open up

zac opens the door

Zac: coming

zac opens door

Nessa: zac you have not started decorating yet!!

Zac: no I was busy.

Nessa: oh zac.lets get started then

Zac: ok

they decorate

everybody arrives

Ash: nice decorations

Zac and nessa: thank you

Everyone: let's get partying

music goes up

Corbin: this song is for zac and nessa

puts on our song by Taylor Swift

zac and nessa go on the dance floor giggling

Zac: I love you nessa

Nessa: I love you to zac

Every one starts coming in

Everyone gets tired and they leave

when everyone leaves zac and nessa get mad at each other

Nessa: I can't believe you told Corbin to put my fav. Song on so we could dance alone you know I get embarrassed easily!

Zac: I did not tell him to do that! He did it by himself

Nessa: I got to go

zac calls nessa

nessa does not answer phone

Zac: dang I think I messed up with having a party!!


End file.
